Another Piece of Human
by dearestnoona
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana hidup itu berlangsung. Bagaimana mereka ada, pun masih pada titik ketidakterkuakannya sesuatu. Ini bukan rahasia. Melainkan, permainan Tuhan yang sangat unik. Chanbaek!GS
1. Prologue

**Another Piece of Human**

.

 _A fiction by_ **dearestnoona**

Starring*

Chanbaek

.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana hidup itu berlangsung. Bagaimana mereka ada, pun masih pada titik ketidakterkuakannya sesuatu. Ini bukan rahasia. Melainkan, permainan Tuhan yang sangat unik.

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

 **...**

"Kau tahu? Ada banyak rahasia yang belum terungkap hingga sekarang,"

"Lalu?"

"Sebagian rahasia tersebut telah terkupas satu demi satu,"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Namun, mereka masih belum bisa menerimanya dengan baik,"

"Siapa mereka?"

"Mahluk yang diberikan akal, nafsu, dan perasaan,"

"Oh! Manusia?"

"Mereka memiliki akal, tetapi masih bisa melakukan hal yang bodoh. Mereka memiliki nafsu, namun menyalahartikan nafsu tersebut. Mereka memiliki perasaan, namun mereka lebih senang mempermainkannya."

"Betapa bodohnya mereka!"

"Tentu saja. Karena mereka belum sepenuhnya sempurna."

"Eh? Mengapa tidak? Bukankah manusia itu merupakan mahluk sempurna?"

"Belum. Sebelum separuh jiwanya melenyapkan dirinya dan menyerahkan separuh jiwanya tersebut kepada sang empu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Semua manusia yang kita ketahui pasti akan lahir sebagai satu manusia. Namun, yang kita ketahui bukanlah sebuah kebenaran."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka akan lahir, dengan separuh jiwa yang dipinjamkan."

"Biasanya si separuh jiwa hanya hidup untuk si empu. Mereka lahir untuk menjaga, dan membantu si empu."

"Bagaimana cara mereka hilang?"

"Mereka akan menghilang, namun tidak akan membawa separuh jiwanya si empu ikut menghilang jua. Biasanya mereka akan menghilang jika si empu yang menginginkannya, atau ada hal terdesak lainnya."

"Misalnya?"

"Misalnya jikalau si empu mengalami keadaan koma. Yang mana, ia berada dalam kondisi di ambang kematian dan kehidupan. Di saat itu, si separuh jiwa akan menyerahkan dirinya."

"Apakah si separuh jiwa ini akan menghilang selamanya? Dan takkan pernah kembali?"

"Ya. _Selamanya_."

* * *

 **COMING SOON**

* * *

 **:::**


	2. Chapter 1: Newborn

**Another Piece of Human**

.

 **dearestnoona** 's present

.

Starring*

Chanbaek

.

 _New-born._

…

Angin berhembus di pertengahan Oktober; disertai hujan rintik yang diyakini akan menjadi lebih besar dan hebat lagi. Orang-orang memilih untuk berteduh sementara di beberapa tempat yang memiliki pelindung atas. Entah itu halte, kafe, atau pohon lebat sekalipun.

Di antara mereka malah lebih memilih untuk melawan angin dan hujan, dengan cara menerobos langsung ke jalanan yang tengah diguyur oleh ribuan tetes air.

Salah satunya pria itu. Ia nampaknya tengah terburu-buru untuk menghampiri sebuah tempat yang nampaknya telah terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia menaikkan kecepatan larinya bak pelari marathon nasional. Jas kantornya telah basah berkat guyuran hujan. Rambut hitam pendeknya, pun tak kalah basah.

Nafasnya terengah-engah di tengah lari cepatnya itu. Sebuah gedung besar sudah ia masuki, dan sekarang ia masih terus mencari sosok yang ia cintai itu. Orang-orang di sana melihat aneh ke arahnya. Oh, tentu saja. Siapa pula yang datang dengan seluruh tubuh basah layaknya seseorang lain telah menyirammu seember air penuh? Tentu saja pemandangan tersebut sangat jarang ditemui.

Mata elangnya menangkap ke arah resepsionis, dan langsung bertanya, "Dimana ruang pasien bernama Zhang Yixing?"

"Oh, anda bernama Kim Joonmyun, 'kan? Istri anda berada di ruang seratus empat puluh lima, dan sekarang sedang sangat membutuhkan kehadiran anda, Tuan." Jawab seorang perawat. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung melesat ke tempat yang telah diberitahukan tadi. Di dalam hatinya masih kalut. Terlebih memikirkan bagaimana istrinya harus menunggunya di sana.

Tidak. Ia harus cepat, dan menemui istrinya.

…

"Joon, kemari!" panggil wanita paruh baya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Wanita parah bayu tersebut nampak khawatir, sama dengan apa yang tengah tercetak di wajah anak tunggalnya itu.

"Istrimu akan melahirkan, dan dia sangat membutuhkan dirimu saat ini," jelas sang Ibu tanpa banyak bicara. Pria tersebut nampaknya mengerti, dan langsung bergegas menemui sang istri.

Di sana, ia langsung dihidangkan pemandangan dimana istrinya benar-benar kesakitan. Oh, siapa lagi yang tega melihat orang yang kau cintai merasa kesakitan seperti itu? Tentunya tidak ada.

Joonmyun, pria yang sedari tadi terlibat akan aksi basah-basahannya dengan para tetesan air bernama hujan, mulai mendekati sang istri. Peluh menetes tanpa henti, menyisakan embun-embun yang siap meluncur kembali. Dengan helaan nafas cepat, bersamaan dengan tarikan yang cepat pula, membuatnya semakin terlihat mengkhawatirkan. Sang suami menggenggam tangan sang istri yang mau tak mau harus mencengkram keduanya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sakit. Joonmyun mulai merasa pembuluh darahnya pecah saat itu juga. Mengingat betapa eratnya cengkraman wanita yang berusaha mengeluarkan buah cinta mereka. Tapi ia sadar. Tidak ada hal yang menyakitkan secara fisis dibanding melahirkan seorang buah cinta secara normal.

Peluh kembali menetes, bersamaan dengan sang suami. Joonmyun kerap kali mengusap dahi sang istri yang tampaknya sudah penuh dengan aliran keringat dari sana. Sesekali ia juga mengusap pelipisnya yang mulai banjir akan peluh tersebut.

Keadaan semakin ramai mengingat bagaimana kencangnya teriakan pedih itu mengisi ruangan tersebut. Dan semakin ramai lagi ketika tangis nyaring malah menggantikan suara teriakkan tadi.

Dan pada saat itu juga, kelahiran baru telah muncul.

…

Sementara di tempat yang tak diketahui oleh mahluk hidup manapun, tampak gerombolan yang berkumpul. Mereka tampaknya tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu, hingga mereka tidak sadar sepasang mata tengah menatap mereka.

Air mukanya nampak datar, seakan-akan ia tidak keberatan dengan penungguan itu.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang," buka seorang wanita paruh baya di sana. Ia telah menyadari kehadiran orang yang telah ditunggunya.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kali ini giliranku?" balasnya sarkastik. Wanita itu terkekeh pelan, "Baguslah. Jadi aku tidak perlu membuat seorang _wrinkles_ tertidur selama sebulan penuh, tepatnya."

Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Ya, cukup mengerikan bagi mereka yang telah menolakmu, _Neraida_ ,"

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bersender dengan luwesnya tanpa mempersilahkan pria itu duduk. Jemarinya nampak memegang suatu berkas. Ia lalu meneliti apakah ada kesalahan pada berkas tersebut atau tidak; untuk mencegah hal buruk terjadi, pastinya.

"Lima mei seribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh dua,"

Kerutan di dahi yang cukup luas tersebut nampaknya tidak juga hilang. Dan dengan beberapa kali hitungan, kerutan tersebut tak tercetak jelas lagi, melainkan sunggingan yang terebentuk dengan menawannya.

"Lumayan," kemudian mendengus, "Kau tidak berniat membuat kisah baru ini rumit, 'kan?"

"Kau yang mengatakannya," Ia mendecak tak niat. Membawa sepasang kaki panjangnya pergi menghilang bersama kemampuannya.

"Karena semua ini tentunya hanya diketahui oleh-Nya. Dan kita, bahkan tidak akan pernah mengetahui rencana unik nan menakjubkan apalagi yang akan dibuat-Nya," Bayangan itu hilang dnegan cepat, bagai buih.

Wanita itu berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, "Kau hanya perlu bersabar, Park Chanyeol."

…

 **To be continued…**

.

 **A/N**

Hello everyone!1!1!1! This is my (I don't even f uck know) project!

I'm so sorry for kinda posting this freaking short of length. Bc of the subtitle force me to make it short, so, yea. Tbh, ini project yang udah lama banget saya usung dan enggak pernah dilanjut. Bc of what, the writer block disease, yah. Speaking of writer block, Im so sorry for not even posting the previous fanfictions those still exist in my list. So, idek will I post the next chap of my previous ffs or nah, bc who knows wb disease comes into life in unknown times like geez, this always happens to me as hell.

Okaaaay, that's all the cuap cuap of me, so kindly submit your reviews, because I will appreciate the reviews back then, and collect all the reviews for the further development.

Thank you!

Love,

 _ **dearestnoona**_


End file.
